


Zu welchem Preis

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Betrayal, Broken Heart, F/F, Illegal Activities
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Als Catra die bösen Machenschaften ihres Vaters aufdeckt, ist Adora erschüttert. War alles nur eine Farce?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 8





	Zu welchem Preis

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 5 ^^

“Du solltest sie nur verführen, nicht mit ihr schlafen!”, brüllte ihr Vorgesetzter durchs Telefon. “Ist das wichtig?”, antwortete Catra genervt. “Ich habe die Informationen, mit denen wir ihren Vater verknacken können, reicht das nicht?” Gelangweilt spielte sie mit dem USB Stick in ihrer Hand. “Ich schicke sie dir, sobald ich zuhause bin.” Sie legte auf, bevor er zu einer Moralpredigt ansetzen konnte. Sie drehte sich um - und sah in das Gesicht einer entsetzten Adora. “Wie viel hast du gehört?” Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich zu rechtfertigen. “Genug.”, antwortete Adora. Stille hing zwischen den Beiden. Catra wartete nur darauf, dass Adora ihr eine Szene machen würde, sie anschreien würde, vielleicht zu einer Ohrfeige ansetzen würde. Stattdessen kam nur ein tränenersticktes ‘Warum?’ aus Adoras Kehle. 

So standen sie sich gegenüber im prunkvollen Wohnzimmer der Familie Hordak. Catra sah weg, sie konnte den enttäuschten Blick nicht ertragen. “Willst du es wirklich wissen?”, fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. 

“Ich will wissen, wie der liebevolle Mensch, den ich gestern noch kannte, verschwinden konnte.” Adoras Ton war leise und verzweifelt. “Falls das nicht eines deiner Alter Ego war. Wer zum Teufel bist du?”

Catra klappte einen Ausweis auf. “Agent Catra Leores, FBI.”

Es war, als würde sich der Boden vor ihr in einem Loch auftun. Adora wäre zu gern darin verschwunden. Sie krallte sich fester in das Bettlaken, was sie um sich geschlungen hatte. Es war das Einzige gewesen, was sie gegriffen hatte, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach der Frau an ihrer Seite von letzter Nacht gemacht hatte. 

Dabei hatte es doch so gut angefangen. Catra und sie hatten sich zufällig auf einer Feier ihres Vaters kennen gelernt. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht hingehen wollen, nachdem ihre Mutter Shannon jedoch mehr als deutlich auf die Wichtigkeit hingewiesen hatte, war sie doch gegangen. Viele Menschen hatten sie an dem Abend in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollen. Adora hatte sich damit begnügt, den Sekt und andere Getränke, die von im Raum wandernden Kellnern auf Tablets angeboten wurden, in sich zu kippen, als ihr Blick von einer dunkelhaarigen Schönheit am Tresen abgelenkt worden war. Sie hatte den Rest ihres Getränks (War es ein Martini?) in einem Zug geleert und war zu ihr rüber gegangen, hatte ihr schmeicheln wollen. Und war abgeblitzt. Das war ihr so noch nie passiert. Sie musste sich wirklich ins Zeug legen, um am Ende des Abends doch ihre Nummer zu bekommen. 

Von da an war es so gewesen, wie Adora es sich erträumt hatte. Der Reichtum ihres Vaters hatte Catra nichts bedeutet. Sie war es gar nicht gewohnt, dass sie jemanden nicht damit beeindrucken konnte. Endlich war der Schatten ihrer Herkunft von ihr abgefallen. 

Nur, um in diesem Moment in all seiner Heftigkeit zurückzukehren. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. "Ich habe dich geliebt! Wie kannst du mir sowas antun?", schrie sie ihr schon fast entgegen. 

"Es tut mir leid, aber es geht hier nicht um dich, Adora." Catras Ton war gefasst und kalt, auch, wenn in ihren Augen etwas anderes glitzerte. War es Scham? Reue? Es war Adora egal. "Raus." Adora deutete in Richtung Haustür. Catra bewegte sich keinen Meter. "Raus!", brüllte sie in der Wiederholung und Catra ging an ihr vorbei, warf ihr einen letzten Blick in der Tür zu, bevor sie sie langsam und leise ins Schloss fallen ließ. Dann war Adora allein. 

Der folgende Medienrummel und die Inhaftierung ihres Vaters zogen an ihr vorbei. Adora machte brav Aussage nach Aussage, aber da sie nie aktiv in die Geschäfte ihres Vaters verwickelt gewesen war, konnte man sie nicht belasten. Ihre Mutter hingegen konnte sich der Verhaftung nicht entziehen, nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte. Aber am Flughafen in Brasilien hatte man sie doch gestellt. Die Gelder, die die Behörden nicht hatten einfrieren können, standen Adora nun zur freien Verfügung. Aber was sollte sie damit? Auch die zahllosen namenlosen Frauen, die sie sich dadurch ins Bett nehmen konnte, konnten ihr gebrochenes Herz nicht heilen.

Nach Wochen des Chaos und der Tränen hatte sich Catra wieder bei ihr gemeldet. Eine ganze Nachrichtenflut war bei ihr eingetroffen. Es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem Adora sie nicht wegdrückte oder unzählige Nachrichten unbeantwortet ließ. Der Verrat war zu groß gewesen, das Vertrauen unwiederbringlich verloren.

Adora zog die Decke fester um sich, zog an ihrer Zigarette auf dem Balkon. Wenn sich so Liebe anfühlte, wollte sie lieber gar nichts fühlen. Sie hatte ihre Freiheit, musste nicht mehr nach dem Willen ihrer Eltern springen, war nicht mehr nur eine Trophäe, die man stolz auf Feiern vorzeigte, für die man sich Prestige und Ansehen erhoffte. Aber zu welchem Preis?


End file.
